<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do You Wanna Build A Snowman? by RagingBookDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969101">Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon'>RagingBookDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, It's a bit spicy, Sexual Humor, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It surprised her that the floor didn’t creak as she crept into his room and over to his bedside. She stood beside him, gazing at how peaceful he looked. He slept on his stomach, face burrowed in the pillow as his arms reached above him, curling under the cushion. A smile crossed her lips as she listened to him snore, his shoulders rising and falling with each breath. She couldn’t stop her gaze from wandering down his body, eyeing the defined muscles down his back, stopping just where the covers rested at his hips. Connor almost looked like he’d been carved to perfection from marble and she resisted the urge to reach out and touch him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor &amp; Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DAY 8 OF THE CHRISTMAS FICS! Man I really need to start doing these earlier and not ten minutes before bed XD. ENJOY! -Thorne</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>             It surprised her that the floor didn’t creak as she crept into his room and over to his bedside. She stood beside him, gazing at how peaceful he looked. He slept on his stomach, face burrowed in the pillow as his arms reached above him, curling under the cushion. A smile crossed her lips as she listened to him snore, his shoulders rising and falling with each breath. She couldn’t stop her gaze from wandering down his body, eyeing the defined muscles down his back, stopping just where the covers rested at his hips. Connor almost looked like he’d been carved to perfection from marble and she resisted the urge to reach out and touch him.</p>
<p>            She bent beside him, propping her chin on the side of his pillow, just beside his ear.</p>
<p>            “Ratonhnhaké:ton.” She whispered. “Do you wanna build a snowman?”</p>
<p>            He didn’t move, didn’t even <em>twitch</em>, and she almost laughed at how hard he slept when he was somewhere he could truly relax.</p>
<p>            She inched closer, this time whispering a bit louder. “Ratonhnhaké:ton, wake up. Let’s go build some snowmen.”</p>
<p>            The muscles in Connor’s shoulders twitched slightly and he shifted his legs under the covers.</p>
<p>            A huff escaped her, and she reached over, tracing a featherlight finger up his side. This time, he did move, jerking away from the offending tickler and bury his face in his pillow with a low groan.</p>
<p>            “Ratonhnhaké:ton, get up. I want to build a snowman.” She said, half tempted to crawl on top of him and shove at his back until he finally moved—which is exactly what she did.</p>
<p>            Heaving herself up, she crawled over him and straddled his waist, placing her hands on his shoulder blades. By now, Connor had woken up to the extent of understanding that she was in the room with him—and on top of him.</p>
<p>            “(Y/N),” he sighed. “It is <em>too</em> early.”</p>
<p>            “It’s <em>never</em> <em>too early</em> to build a snowman.” She countered. “C’mon.”</p>
<p>            Connor shook his head and she shrugged, immediately shoving him face first into the bed with all her force. He let out a heavy grunt as she squished him, the wool straps beneath the mattress groaning from the strain. (Y/N) kept at it, repeatedly shoving him.</p>
<p>            “<em>C’monnnn</em>!” she whined. “It snowed a lot last night and now’s the perfect time to make a snowman!”</p>
<p>            He let out a long groan. “Fine. I will get up.”</p>
<p>            (Y/N) beamed, but the second she pulled her hands off his back, he twisted and wrapped an arm around her waist, yanking her down. With a yelp, she landed on the bed and he grabbed the covers, pulling them over their bodies.</p>
<p>            “Ratonhnhaké:ton, you said you’d get up!” she complained, trying to no avail to get out of his arms, but his grip was too strong.</p>
<p>            Connor curled his arms around her, wrapping a leg over hers to keep her in place. He buried his face in her neck and breathed deeply.</p>
<p>            “I did not say I would get up <em>now</em>, Otsi’tsa.” His voice was husky and full of cockiness—it sent shivers down her spine. “<em>Only that I</em> <em>would</em>.”</p>
<p>            She wiggled in his grip and pouted, “You’re <em>twisting</em> my words. That’s not fair.”</p>
<p>            “I am <em>always</em> fair, (Y/N),” he murmured. “I am simply thinking a step ahead.”</p>
<p>            “Oh, that’s bullsh—<em>AH</em>!” His fingers dug into her side making her laugh and twist around. “<em>Stop that</em>!”</p>
<p>            “<em>Then stop moving</em>.” Connor remarked, lightly pressing his lips to her skin, drawing a purr from her.</p>
<p>            “There are <em>snowmen</em> <em>waiting</em> to be <em>built</em>, Ratonhnhaké:ton. We’re <em>wasting</em> time.” (Y/N) tried to sound angry, but she couldn’t when she felt him smile against her.</p>
<p>            “Day has <em>barely</em> shown through the window. It will be okay with us sleeping a little longer.” He reasoned.</p>
<p>            “<em>But the snowwww</em>!” she whined. “<em>It’s gonna melt</em>!”</p>
<p>            “Otsi’tsa, the temperature will not rise high enough to melt the snow. It will still be there when we rise.”</p>
<p>            “<em>Stop reasoning away my need to build snowmen</em>!” (Y/N) griped and grabbed the sheets, tugging as hard as she could. “<strong><em>Have. To. Build. Snowmen</em></strong>.” She declared, straining against his iron tight grip.</p>
<p>            “You are <em>not</em> going anywhere.” He said and she tossed a glare over her shoulder.</p>
<p>            “<strong><em>Watch me</em></strong>,” she challenged, much to the amusement in his eyes. She managed to wedge one of her arms between the two of his, giving her a better leverage, but he still had her around the middle and a leg thrown over her.</p>
<p>            (Y/N) looked down at the forearm across her chest, hissing, “<em>I will lick you, Ratonhnhaké:ton</em>.”</p>
<p>            He snorted. “<em>Go ahead. It is just saliva</em>.”</p>
<p>            She scowled at him. “<em>You’re gross</em>.” Connor merely smiled at her, unbothered by her insult, and after a few minutes of continual exertion, she gave up.</p>
<p>            “<em>Fine</em>! I will be complicit.” She shoved at his arms. “Let me turn around at least. If I’m going to sleep for another hour, I want to be cuddled to your chest.”</p>
<p>            Connor made a sound that closely resembled a choke, but his arms loosened enough that she wriggled around until she faced him; a pepper of crimson dusted his cheeks and (Y/N) narrowed her gaze, feeling a devious plan arise in her mind.</p>
<p>            She cuddled close and rested her head on his pillow, staring into his eyes. He gazed back at her and raised a hand, fingers delicately tracing her cheek.</p>
<p>            “You are beautiful, Otsi’tsa.”</p>
<p>            Her cheeks warmed but she gave him a dopey grin, feeling her heart bubbling in her chest.</p>
<p>            “So are <em>you</em>.” She replied, turning her head to kiss the tips of his fingers. They stilled and she brought her hand up, grabbing his. She laid kisses to his fingers, then his palm, slowly trailing towards his wrist, causing him to hum. He started to edge forward, and she turned her face away from his wrist, nose brushing his.</p>
<p>            “(Y/N),” he murmured, breath warm across her lips. “I—” She tipped her chin and sealed his lips in a fierce kiss. Connor groaned against her mouth and when his grip began to loosen, she cupped his cheeks and maneuvered herself atop him, his hands coming to rest at her hips.</p>
<p>            She pulled away and grinned down at him, amusement spreading through her at the way his chest rose and fell a little quicker. (Y/N) placed her hands on his and ran hers up his arms to his shoulders and squeezed before flattening her palms against his chest. Her thumb brushed over his sternum, feeling his heart thrumming under his skin.</p>
<p>            “<em>Excited</em>?” she teased, watching his amber eyes darken with a mixture of lust and irritation.</p>
<p>            His hands tightened at her hips and she giggled, “<em>Easy, Okwa:rí</em>.” It did little to soothe his grip and (Y/N) grinned, beginning to trail her hands downwards.</p>
<p>            Connor’s breathing picked up when she dragged her fingers down his ribs and sides.</p>
<p>            “Otsi’tsa,” he purred, pointer fingers beginning to ride under her nightshirt to feel the warmth of her skin.</p>
<p>            “<em>Hmm</em>?” she coaxed, noticing the way his thighs had begun shifting under her, muscles flexing as he tried for reach. “What do you want?”</p>
<p>            He started to sit up, but she placed her dominate hand against his breastbone and shoved him back onto the sheets, smirking wickedly when he moaned and shut his eyes.</p>
<p>            “You’re a grown man, Ratonhnhaké:ton.” Her hands shifted, grabbing hold of his wrists. She raised them beside his head, leaning over him. “<em>Use your words</em>.” She enjoined, pointer fingers settling in his palms as her grip strengthened.</p>
<p>             Connor’s eyes snapped open and it took her breath away at how palpable the desire was—how carnal.</p>
<p>            “<strong><em>I want you</em></strong>,” he growled.</p>
<p>            (Y/N) smiled and bent down, her lips barely brushing his.</p>
<p>            “<em>And I want</em>…” she started, shifting her feet so she could move quicker. “<em>To build a snowman</em>.”</p>
<p>            Before Connor could even formulate a response, she jerked away from him as if he’d burned her and dove off the bed. Her knees hit the floor and she winced, knowing it was going to bruise, but she was too busy scrambling to her feet to high tail it to the door.</p>
<p>            She turned at the doorway and waved. “<em>The snowmen await us, beloved</em>!” Her eyes drifted to the lower half of his body still covered by the sheets and she gave him a salacious grin. “Take all the time you need to get…<em>ready</em>.”</p>
<p>            (Y/N) darted around the door and headed for her bedroom. When she turned the corner, all she heard was the devastated groan coming from Connor’s room, and she cackled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>